La competencia
by ardalus
Summary: Ocho ninjas reunidos en una prueba de habilidad, destreza y estrategia. Con compañeros diferentes a los habituales, los jovenes ninjas demostraran quien es el mejor en el campo de batalla. Un fic de accion y comedia que terminara de forma inesperada jeje. Leanlo, espero les guste.


**LA COMPETENCIA**

**24-septiembre-2012**

**Parte 1**

En una tarde de verano, desde la copa de un árbol, Kakashi observa a los ocho jóvenes ninja bajo sus pies; mientras un noveno joven, Shikamaru, descansa en lo alto de un árbol cercano.

Abajo los chicos se reúnen alrededor de dos banderas, plantadas justo en el centro de un pequeño claro, localizado entre el comienzo de un inmenso bosque y un pequeño lago.

—¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Gracias por venir! Espero disfruten este pequeño ejercicio y utilicen todo su entusiasmo y habilidades para superarlo.

—¡Pero Kakashi! ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? ¡Odio estar el mismo equipo que Ino!

—El sentimiento es mutuo frentona…

—¡Que dijiste Ino-cerda!

—¡SILENCIO LAS DOS! —Ambas chicas enmudecen ante la voz del peliplata. —Es momento de que todos ustedes trabajen como un verdadero equipo. Ya son ninjas experimentados pero aún les falta adaptarse, tomar decisiones como equipo y seguirlas al pie de la letra. Muchas misiones no son sencillas y no pueden andar por ahí peleando como perros y gatos.

Es imprescindible que aprendan a adaptarse a las circunstancias, que tracen sus propios planes y ataquen de la mejor forma posible. Superando diferencias y aprovechando al máximo sus habilidades.

Por ello los he dividido en equipos de cuatro, cada uno con un líder y un estratega. Deben obedecer al líder y este debe tomar la opinión del estratega para valorar la mejor opción de victoria.

Así que como dije, los equipos quedaran formados de la siguiente forma:

Equipo uno: Sakura, Ino, Sai y Chouji. Equipo dos: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Shino

—¡Pero sensei! ¡Es injusto! ¡El equipo de Hinata es el mismo de sus prácticas diarias! ¡Ellos tienen ventaja!

—¡Cierto sensei! ¿Por qué no permite que Shikamaru participe? El seria más útil que esta frentesota?

—¿Ya vas a empezar Ino? —Sakura e Ino se miran con rudeza.

—Calma niñas, en este ejercicio Shikamaru es mi asesor, es justo que el Hokage tenga el mejor estratega de todos ¿no creen?

—¡Kakashi! ¿Usted es el Hokage? —Naruto lo señala sorprendido.

—Para este ejercicio si, y es su deber obedecer las palabras del Hokage… Así que les ordeno acatar las órdenes de sus líderes: ¡Hinata, Sai! Ustedes serán los líderes.

—¡Claro, será un placer! —Inexpresivo, Sai responde de inmediato.

—¡Este… si sensei! —Hinata grita tímidamente pero sin separar un segundo la vista de su amado Naruto.

—¡Muy bien, me encanta ese entusiasmo! Ahora: ¡Chouji, Shino! Ustedes serán los estrategas.

—¡Entendido! —Ambos responden al unísono, aunque Shino acaricia a uno de sus escarabajos y Chouji disfruta de algunas frituras en ese mismo instante.

—Muy bien chicos, me gusta como se ve esto. —Kakashi mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca su librito naranja. —La primer prueba será descrita por mi ayudante: Shikamaru si gustas…

—Hump… —_Se supone que era estratega…—_Shikamaru refunfuña para si mismo. —¡Bien! La primer prueba es simple: Deben trepar a la copa de aquel árbol y salvar a una doncella en peligro, el que logre volver antes de que me salgan raíces será el ganador. Tienen 5 minutos para definir su estrategia, elegir un participante y comenzar el rescate.

—¡Espera! Creí que sería una labor de equipo… — Ino se acerca a Shikamaru quien la observa desde lo alto al tiempo que saca un cronometro. —¿Acaso no participara todo el equipo?

—No, solo uno de ustedes efectuara el rescate… y elíjanlo rápido que el tiempo corre. —Shikamaru observa fijamente como la aguja corre veloz tras él cristal. Al ver esta acción de inmediato Ino regresa con su equipo.

—Bien, debemos decidirlo rápido… ¿Quién ira? —Ino y Sakura se observan, voltean hacia Chouji quien no deja de comer frituras, luego observan a Sai que no parece tener la intención de mover un musculo. —Bueno… será una de nosotras…

—¡Esta bien…! ¿Cómo lo decidimos? —Ino pregunta angustiada.

—Debe ser Sakura. —Sai habla sin dudar.

—¿Estás seguro, yo…?

—¡Claro! Tu condición es la mejor, eres fuerte y tienes un gran manejo de chacra…

—¡Gra… gracias! —Por un momento Sakura observa incrédula a Sai, nunca espero esas palabras de sus labios. Ino igual no puede creerlo y está a punto de rebatir cuando Sai habla de nuevo.

—Además, tus diminutos pechos significan que tienes ventaja para trepar los arboles por el menor peso.

Ambas chicas quedan mudas ante el comentario… de pronto Sakura se lanza sobre Sai mientras Ino echa a reír.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Jaja! ¡No te molestes Sakura, tiene razón! ¡Eres la indicada!

—Ñom, ñom… —Chouji solo come mientras observa la escena.

_Mientras tanto en el equipo contrario…_

—Creo que yo soy el indicado, yo realizare esta misión…

—Arf , arf… —Akamaru ladra en apoyo a su amo.

—¿Espera quién te hizo líder? ¡Yo soy el indicado! –Naruto protesta y se interpone en su camino.

—Tu no sirves de nada, siéntate y observa a un profesional. Estos árboles son juego de niños ¿verdad Akamaru?

—¡Arf arf!

—¡Nosotros debemos ir…!

—¡El que ira soy yo! —Kiba y Naruto se gruñen mutuamente mientras se alistan para pelear.

—¡Esperen! Hinata es la líder, ella debe decidir... —Shino interviene y todos guardan silencio.

—Bien, que Hinata decida ¡Eh Hinata! ¿Quién es el más indicado? —Kiba sonríe seguro de la decisión de su compañera, cruza los brazos y espera su respuesta. Naruto y Shino voltean hacia la chica quien se sonroja al recibir ambas miradas.

—Bueno, yo… —Hinata duda…

—No te sientas presionada, elige al que consideres mejor. —Kiba trata de tranquilizar a su compañera a la vez que sonríe para si mismo.

—¡Si Hinata, lo que decidas está bien! ¡Tú eres la líder, te obedeceremos!—Naruto sonríe y cruza sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. Esto le da seguridad a Hinata quien alegre lo observa.

—Yo creo que… —Todos guardan silencio… —El que debería ir es… —Naruto abre los ojos y traga saliva, Kiba sonríe y Shino no muestra expresión alguna. —¡Na… na… NARUTO KUN!

Todos abren los ojos, quedan inmóviles y de pronto Naruto da un salto.

—¡Siiii!¡SIIII…! ¡Gracias Hinata! ¡Gracias! —Naruto abraza a Hinata, la carga, da un giro y la devuelve a su lugar, luego comienza a saltar por todos lados. —Hinata solo permanece inmóvil toda sonrojada.

—¡Naruto! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué tiene eso de estratégico? —Hinata no se mueve, parece no escuchar a Kiba, ella solo observa a Naruto y sonríe… Kiba la observa un instante y luego voltea a ver a Shino. —¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

—Él es muy fuerte, creo que puede funcionar.

—¡Pero es un idiota!

—Ella es la líder hay que respetar su decisión.

Resignado Kiba observa a Naruto y molesto se deja caer sobre el suelo, sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

—¡BIEN! ¡El tiempo termino! Den un último consejo a sus elegidos y envíenlos al centro del campo. —La voz de Shikamaru hace a todos voltear.

—¿Un último consejo Shino? —Naruto se planta frente al inmutable Shino, quien se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Se como el escarabajo: de fuerte coraza y rápidas piernas, pero no corras más rápido que tu presa.

—¡Muy bien eso haré! ¡Gracias! —Naruto corre feliz rumbo a la salida.

—¡Pero que rayos fue eso! —Kiba reacciona.

—Un consejo para motivarlo.

—¿Y qué significa?

—El sabrá lo que significa. —Shino sonríe orgulloso mientras Kiba y Hinata lo observan con extrañeza.

_Del otro lado…_

—¡Ya Sakura! ¡Suéltalo, tienes que ir!

—¡Muy bien pero cuando vuelva lo hago picadillo!

—Está bien Sakura, pero ya vete o nos descalificarán.

—¡Bien! —De un golpe Sakura suelta al pobre Sai, quien cae en los brazos de Ino. Esta sonríe mientras Sai observa a Sakura alejarse.

—¡Espera, Sakura! —La pelirosa se detiene, voltea y observa con furia a Sai.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Debes recibir un consejo del estratega.— Sakura hace una mueca de molestia y resignada voltea hacia Chouji.

—¿Qué debo hacer para ganar? —Chouji guarda silencio mientras termina de masticar su último bocado. Sakura lo observa y finalmente este le acerca su bolsa de frituras.

—Debes comer para tener energía. — Decidido Chouji la observa, ella baja la mirada y observa las grasosas frituras y sonríe tímidamente.

—Creo que no… ¡Gracias Chouji, pero estoy bien! ¡Tengo mucha energía de mis propias píldoras! —Sakura dobla el brazo mostrando el bíceps mini desarrollado, Chouji levanta los hombros y sigue comiendo. Sakura sonríe. —¡Bien! ¡Ganare esta prueba!— La pelirosa se aleja corriendo.

—¡Esfuérzate Sakura! ¡Y no te preocupes si pierdes! ¡No esperamos que ganes! —La voz de Ino retumba en los oídos de la pelirosa quien sin detenerse le responde con la mano en alto y mostrando solo uno de cinco dedos.

—¿Puedo levantarme ya? —Sai pregunta a la rubia quien afianza sus brazos con mayor fuerza alrededor del joven.

—No es necesario todavía, esperemos así hasta que nuestra cerecita vuelva… Mientras cuéntame ¿tienes novia? ¿Te gustaría tener una…? —Sai observa a Ino y sin responder intenta liberarse de su abrazo.

_En el centro del campo…_

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres comenzarán a correr… UNO, DOS…

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo reconoceremos a la princesa?

—Lleva un vestido azul y cabello dorado, será fácil… ¡TRES!

En ese instante Sakura sale corriendo, Naruto reacciona un poco después y corre tras de ella. Ambos se internan en el bosque en busca de la bella princesa.

Continuará…

—***—

¡Por fin! Un fic nuevo, jeje… Espero les guste, no olviden dejar comentarios.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
